Single People Get Married For A Week, A BuzzFeed video
by Romanoff faded away
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends. They work at BuzzFeed. One day, someone suggests an idea for a video, they might need volunteers for it. The people who decided to help with the new project, have to get married for a week. The girls are in, but what would be the result? Inspired in a BuzzFeed's video.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Mmm, I don't know what exactly you have to say when you started writing these things, but maybe a traditional "Hello" or probably "welcome" fits, so I'll go with it.**_

 _ **Sorry for that, guys, maybe you already noticed that I am new at this.**_

 _ **Welcome and thank you for giving to this accidental creation a try! When I started writing this, I was at school, trying to figure out how to make a script for my History class, but this happened instead. WhatcanIsay?**_

 _ **Now, I'd like to mention that I am not into The 1OO or FTWD yet (I might start them soon, though). But it's hard to be on social media and miss tweets and posts about these girls. THEY ARE LITERALLY EVERYWHERE! And as many people, I joined the claim of justice for Lexa and many others LGBT characters or any other character from a minority that got "forgotten" by people who think that representation is not important.**_

 _ **Okay, sorry, I'll stop ranting.**_

 _ **This writing (I don't know if it will be a oneshot or fic yet) is inspired by one of my favorite things... BuzzFeed. I love their videos, and there is one that is called "Single AF: Married for a week" (I'd leave the link of the video at the end of the chapter). I loved the idea and it turned out to be pretty interesting, in my opinion.**_

 _ **The characters from this story are part of the BuzzFeed Video staff. They are amazing and I hope I portrayed them well.**_

 _ **As usual...**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own The 1OO or any of its characters. This is my mess entirely.**_

 _ **Hope you like it guys!**_

It was a new week in BuzzFeed, the employees were walking through the big doors, some of them looked incredibly happy for Monday, other were trying to get over another week. That wasn't the case of Lexa and Clarke, the two of them being part of the younger staff in the multiple media agency and also best friends, they just look forward to work together and... let's be honest, get over another week, it's freaking Monday for God's sake.

The girls loved their job, though. The place, the people, how they let them develop their ideas even if they are crazy. Who do you think suggested the "People Try Drinking Their Own Pee For The First Time" video?

Their ideas were fantastic (most of the time), their coworkers and YouTube viewers seem to loved them. They work great as a team and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Guys, we need to talk about what we are going to do this week. Ideas? What do we have ready?" -The director said.

"Mmm, Ashly just texted me. She said that they are editing a new BF' Violet video already. So I guess we have something for today" Zach mentioned getting cheers by his colleagues.

"Great! We need something for BuzzFeedvideo, though. Do we have something?"

"The channel was updated a few minutes ago" Kelsey said while not paying much attention to the meeting. The girl was pretty much in love with her phone.

"Yeah, but I think we are making many videos of facts lately. I love them, but we need to add something fun,something relatable to the people. What about something related with couples?"

"We do that every week, that's not new" Lexa in a serious tone said.

"She is right, we always make those" Clarke said getting many nods and some disapproving looks by her peers.

"People seem to love them, though. As much I hate to admit it" Kelsey said uninterested while drinking her smoothie.

Everyone was deep in thought trying to come up with an idea to work with. Sudden, some yelp by Keith was heard, he couldn't keep his excitement anymore. He came out with something!

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE AN IDEA. Some of us will hate it, but I am pretty sure you are going to love it anyway!"

Clarke loved Keith like a brother; she is the one who encourages him in many of his crazy and incredibly funny ideas.

"Shoot, dude!" Clarke said laughing at his excitement.

"Okay, so you know how many ships I have around the office" Keith says He got many confused looks.

"He meant couples, people that look good together. People who would be a great pairing. The Yin to their Yang and that shi-" Lexa added rolling eyes while doing it

"I THINK THEY GOT IT, LEXA" Clarke said cutting her friend before she said something she might regret later.

"Glad that you get it. Thanks girl" Keith said fist bumping Lexa.

"Go on" Zach interrupted the moment.

"So, I've been thinking, what if we get one of those couples and get them together...in sort of way to live together and stuff for a while, a week max. And we shoot them, showing how they try to live together and sharing as an actual couple"

"That- That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually" Kelsey said while everyone agree with her

"That sounds cool, but who is going to help us with it?" Lexa said.

Keith was about to talk but Clarke interrupted him.

"He already mentioned that he wanted his "ships" to help with this video. I am afraid to ask, but who do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for him to talk. Alison was tapping her fingers eagerly on the table, Zach was biting his nails, Justin was shouting "Come on, say it", Gaby look unamused as Lexa and Clarke was looking forward for the answer; she knew Keith, this was going to take a moment.

"I got a list! I'm going to set it so y'all can see it on the board".

He did as he said and everyone read the infamous list, some of them laughed or were looking terrified or relieved because they weren't there.

LIST OF MY OTP's or People that should totally make out soon or their sexual tension will kill me ;) (For a grown man, Keith loved emojis like a teenage girl)

-Quinta/ Justin

-Zach/ Ashly

-Gaby/ Alison

-Brittany/ Kelsey

-Clarke/ Lexa

The last "OTP" looks at each other don't knowing what to say.

The agreements and disagreements started.

"Dude, we broke up a few months ago"

"I... don't really like her...?"

"We already live together"

"I texted Ashly, she laughed at me and sent me a snapchat flipping me the bird. Anyway, she is not on board"

Everyone was looking to the last Keith's OTP with questioning but amusing looks.

Eventually, Lexa spoke up first.

"Keith, I love your idea, it's funny and creative, but I don't know if we are the perfect people for it".

"Why not?" Clarke added fast getting sly smiles by Keith and Kelsey.

"Well, let's think about-" Lexa didn't know how to answer Clarke's question. "Well! I don't know if you would be comfortable with my habits, some of them are bad"

"Don't you lock the door while you... you know go downtown by yourself?" Kelsey calmly asked.

Gaby laughed and wiggles her eyebrows, while everyone were trying to contain their laughs at Lexa's blushing face.

"Uh- I- I'm not talking about that! Geez"

"Lexa, we've been roommates before, that excuse is not logical. I know you better than I know myself. By the way, she always locks the door, guys" Clarke's added high fiving Kelsey on the way.

Everyone laughed. The mastermind behind the idea spoke first, deciding to break the weird moment for the brunette girl.

"It's going to be great. I could be your cameraman, if you want me to be" He offered.

Lexa and Clarke look at each other and it felt like a lifetime, it was like they were speaking a secret language.

"Guys! Ugh, I won't be with you the whole time. If you want private time to do stuf-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE"

"WHAT THE HELL, KEITH!"

Clarke and Lexa shouted at the same time.

"Keith, please" -The director spoke again after seeing exchange of words. "Girls, it's all up to you. The idea is good and I know people will love it, but we can't obligate you to do it and we won't. So, are you two okay with it?"

"I think..." Lexa began. Everyone look at her with expectancy.

"Come on, Lexa! It could be awesome. You can stay at my place and people already love us together, don't you remember those 'Clexa' comments in the last video we uploaded?" The blonde girl asked.

They got confused looks.

"We like to watch the videos that we make together, so we know what people think about them and what we can do next".

"We read the comments and apparently our fandom is huge".

A chorus of "Ahhh" started.

Lexa seemed deep in thought, until she said a barely audible.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Clarke asked.

"Okay" The girls laughed at what they just did. They are big fans of John Green.

"Look at you being all coupley already" The girls glared at Keith, but they couldn't keep their faces straight with him. He is a dork, but a big adorable one.

"Great! So it's settled we have to start working on it. Keith, you will be the cameraman, we need to talk to the editors, sound-".

"I agree with one condition" Lexa said after a moment.

"What is it?" Gaby asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, I agree to make the video, only if Clarke and I get to edit it"

"Ugh, but you will cut the good stuff!" Kelsey said, surprising everyone since she was the least romantic person in all BF. "Uh, I mean, we have to see everything to know how it was. It sounds like an interesting experiment and I am single af too, maybe I can learn something from it, ya' know?"

Clarke laughed at the older girl.

"We will try our best. I am with Lexa on this and we could make a good work trying to not make us look bad"

"That's impossible, but it's on! Clexa is on!"

Everyone stood up from their sits, but Alison's question stopped them in their tracks.

"The video. How is it going to be called? We can't finish this meeting until we have all the details of it and the name is important!" The brunette says, getting pats on her back by Gaby.

"Didn't I tell you that when I started talking?" Keith asked. "Okay... so, the video... we will be called... Drum rolls, please!" Zach and Justin started smacking the table, while the staff was laughing at them.

"SPEAK NOW"

"Chill, the video will be called: 'Single AF: MARRIED FOR A WEEK'"

"Yo, that's my segment!" Zach says. The boy with glasses owns that tittle, but there are many people who can fit the category at BF.

"Don't cry, Zach. You will be able to make more videos of it for the next 10 years, so chill". Gaby added sarcastically.

After Alison wrote the name of their last project in her notepad, everyone stood to leave and start working. They didn't notice how big Lexa and Clark-, sorry, Clexa's eyes opened when Keith said the title of the video. But they are in already, they accepted to be in it, and it's not going to be bad, right? RIGHT?!

"SINGLE AF: Married for a week" is a go.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So... yeah, that's it for today. I don't know if I should keep going with this, but I'd appreciate any comments about it, good or bad, they are welcome and I'd try to take them as advices. This is the first time that I do this, so I pretty much don't know what I am doing, but I am willing to give it a try. I apologize for any mistake that I've made here, English is not my first language.**_

 _ **I'd like to wish to treecklove (her stories are great, go check them out, if you want to! She is Brittana af) a great HAPPY BIRTHDAY. You are an amazing person. Thank you for listening to me when I was thinking about making this word mess a few months ago. And finally, I made it.**_

 _ **Thank YOU and hope you have a lot of cake! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all can have a great weekend and week ahead.**_

 _ **You can find the videos that I mentioned here:**_

 _ **Single People Ge** **t Married For A Week:**_

 _ **watch?v=irWodlcSBbQ**_

 _People Try Drinking Their Own Pee For The First Time (it's real… I know *sighs*):_  
 _watch?v=DLhfi-fCGH4_

 _ **Take care!**_

 _ **x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again guys!**_

 _ **I don't have any other way to start this new chapter (seriously, why A/N are hard to do?), but I wanted to THANK Y'ALL for the response that the first episode had. Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and your reviews, your encouragement words mean a lot to me.**_

 _ **I was trying to figure it out how I am going to upload this story and I decided that I am going to (try) post one episode per week each Saturday or Sunday.**_

 _ **Okay! Without any more further due... hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The 1OO or any of its characters. If I do... I am pretty sure I'd a pain in the ass for JRoth.**_

Lexa and Clarke met at college, but they didn't cross paths until their senior year, that's when they became best friends. The shoulder for the other to cry on over break ups, stressful classes and disappointing jobs applications.

Clarke was for Lexa. Lexa was for Clarke. Always.

They didn't have secrets with each other. So, when Lexa decided to came out as lesbian, Clarke was there for her, supporting her and helping her to get over the fact that her parents didn't accept that about her.

Clarke felt encouraged by her friend, by her bravery, so she decided to do the same. She came out to her mother as pansexual. Her best friend was there for her as well. Lexa was trying to not cry while her Clarke was delivering her well prepared speech, she really tried, and even if she will deny it, the emotion got over her. Clarke's mother was crying too, telling her how much she loves her and reminded that her father would be proud of her. Also, she thanked her daughter's best friend for being there. Lexa felt at home with the Griffin's.

PRESENT TIME

Friday

"Lexaaah! Are you ready to our ANNUAL MARATHON OF THE HUNGER GAMES? I think increasing my voice is really showing how important this day is. Come on!" Clarke said to the brunette in an excited tone.

Lexa was dreading the end of the week, because she knew what was going to happen the next one.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Clarke. As a friend, of course. And she missed her a lot, even though they see each other every day, but it wasn't the same now that they live in different places. The video was going to be a good opportunity to be with her friend like they used to, but that doesn't make her feel less uneasy about it. A week? An entire week with Clarke? In her house? She moved out for a reason. The voice of her soon to be "wife" snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked looking worried to her friend. "Oh, darn, sorry. I forgot that I have this...thing. Yeah. Quinta asked for my help to one of her short films. I'm going to be around here for a while, but we'll have plenty of time next week, right?" Lexa smiled at her friend, trying to hide her nervousness.

Clarke believed her, apparently.

"Okay, but you own me a bottle of wine and a movie marathon! We are watching Lindsay's cinematic masterpieces! I am talking about Parent Trap, Mean Girls and Freaky Friday!" The blonde girl said before kissing her friend's cheek and heading out the building.

Lexa sighed staring at the door as her friend was leaving.

Quinta didn't miss a thing of their exchange. She doesn't mind other business, but Clexa (everyone in the office started calling them like that, behind their backs, of course, well most of the times) is an special case. It was obvious that there was something beyond friendship between them, even if the girls were oblivious about it. Blame Keith for this, but Clexa was her OTP (damn acronym) too. And a shipper must do what a shipper has to do.

Also, Lexa mentioned her name and she was intrigued to know why she was involved in their conversation.

"Uh, Lexa, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but you said that we were going to work together tonight? Girl, I told you that we will start the project in two weeks, you didn't have to-"

"I know, I know and I am really excited about it. Have you read the draft that I sent you? I was thinking about-" Lexa interrupted her and Quinta did the same.

"Wait. Are you avoiding something? Or, more specifically, someone?" Quinta asked in a serious tone raising an eyebrow.

"I am not. I just wanted to start the project now and see if we can get something done. If you're not ready, we can start whenever you want. I'm leaving now. See you next week, Quinta. Have a good weekend!" Lexa said rushing to the door with her laptop almost falling from her arms.

"What did just happen?" Quinta thought.

The weekend passed rather quickly. Clarke was ready to start or that's how she let the brunette girl know through texts messages. Texts that were ignored first. Lexa couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and the bottle of tequila didn't help her. Actually, she felt like she drank 6 cans of Red Bull.

On Sunday's night, she packed everything that she needed for the week at Clarke's.

She was ready. Well, she got her stuff ready for it.

Her phone rang. She felt relieved when she saw that it was Quinta.

"Hey, Q. Mmm, I want to apologize with you for leaving like that the other day. I was tired and that makes me moody and I know that's not an exc-" The girl rambled

"We are cool, we are cool. I was worried about you, though. The way you were feeling on Friday has something to do with... the next week?" Quinta asked.

The girl was perceptive, really. It made Lexa mad, but it wasn't because of Quinta. She knows she can trust her, it was her own feelings and how obvious she can be about them, sometimes.

"Nope" Lexa lied. "Plus, I know you'll be there too" She smiled at that. She was genuinely happy about it.

Quinta was a really good friend of her. When you passed her bitch resting face and the sometimes sarcastic remarks, you could find a really amazing person.

"It's going to be great. I'll need help with Keith, tho. He is WAY too excited. Besides that, it will be easy, you will see"

"Yeah!" Lexa replied to her friend relaxing for the first time since she agreed to do the video.

They talked for a while until they decided to called it a night. After talking to Quinta, Lexa felt ready.

Definitely!

... Really?

 _ **A/N: That was it for today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading.**_

 _ **As always, I appreciate any kind of feedback and if you think there is something that the story needs, please let me know (don't hate me for leaving it like that, I hate cliffhangers too, but this was necessary).**_

 _ **Also, I had a question for you. I've never watched The 1OO, but I know Lexa didn't have a last name. If you could give her a last name, what would that be? Or, is there a last name that the fandom gives her in Fanfictions? Please, if you have any idea or suggestion about that, I'd appreciate your help.**_

 _ **Hope you all can have a good weekend! Take care and good luck. Especially, to the people at school, midterms or finals... May The Force Be With You. May the Odds be Ever In Your Favor and any other encouraging (?) cliché quote.**_

 ** _clexa3316: Thank you! I'm trying to figure that out soon lol. Hopefully, I have many ideas to continue this story, but I guess we will see._**

 ** _Soulterror: I'm glad that you're liking the story, thanks!_**

 ** _KestralsBrittana: KES! Thank you so much! I didn't get any of your messages, sorry, but maybe we can talk soon. It's so different to be on the other side as a writer, I'm going to give it a shot, I guess. I appreciate a lot your support. Take care!_**

 ** _Guest 1: OH MY GOD, GUEST! Your excitement, geez. Thank you, hope you liked the new chapter!_**

 ** _Guest 2: BuzzFeed is the reason why I see that there are things weirder than me in the world and I don't how that is even possible, but I liked it. Thank you for enjoying the story._**

 _ **You're great guys!**_

 _ **x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dear readers!**_

 _ **(Yup I am talking to you like this, don't judge me)**_

 _ **(I am kidding)**_

 _ **Welcome to another chapter of "The author should finish her History paper after what she did on her exam". It wasn't that bad… I guess. Anyway, welcome to the new chapter of this story. As you may notice, this is longer than other chapters (I know I've only published two, but still) and I hope you all like it.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The 1OO or its characters. Because if I do, I wouldn't be able to work with such a beautiful cast (Alycia would've been the death to me) The story is inspired in BuzzFeed's video:_ _Single People Get Married For A Week_ _( watch?v=irWodlcSBbQ)._**

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 **LEXA**

Why did she accept? Why was she hired for this job? Why did she get the school at the same college of her soon to be wife? (Honestly calling Clark like that was becoming a thing and she needs to stop herself, when TGE SAID PERSON WILL BE HER

Damn it.

Lexa was debating so many things with herself while the makeup and wardrobe staff as working on her. She didn't understand why, though. If it was supposed to be a fake thing, she was perfect with her hoodie and pajama pants. It was Monday after all.

"Are you ready? I can't see the bride. I am not waaat- Ouch" Keith whined after Lexa hit his arm.

"Remind me why did I accept to do this?" Lexa asked.

"Because Clarke is my BFF and I am hers. You are also her BFF and she is yours too" Keith said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I know that, Mr. Obvious. I just-" She stopped talking while the staff was putting her mic. "Thanks. Keith, I just- I am nervous. Okay? I don't know how this will go and I have to wear this and-"

"Girl, don't worry about it, you've been roomies before. And you look amazing. Damn!"

The tall guy was right. Her hair was flowing freely. She was wearing a floral dress, a blazer over it and hunting boots. It might sound weird, but together they look stunning.

 **CLARKE**

"Hold up a minute, please. I have a Facetime call"

"Dude, I've been working on that makeup for 30 minutes now" Kelsey said glaring at her.

"I know and you are doing it great! But I really need to pick up this" Clarke replied.

"Yeah, whatever. The next time think before you decide to go to a club all weekend to look like crap the day you have to shoot a video at 7 am"

"I love you, you are so sweet" The blonde girl hugged the grumpy one.

"Even though you are assuming wrong if you though I went to a club" She whispered and it seemed like the other girl missed it.

"Okay. Me too. Answer now!" Kelsey said chuckling.

"Oh!" Clarke answered the call. "Hey, K!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called 'K' because it reminds me of Kim K"

"I didn't mean it like that. What about Katy Perry? You love her"

"Truuuue, she is amazing. This not what I call, though" The man said.

"Sup?" She asked

"First of all, you left my party on Saturday quite early and you didn't tell me anything when you were leaving. So, who was the lucky girl or boy that you took to your place?" Keith asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, I wasn't feeling good. You know, I've spent the night watching reruns of Parks and Recreation on Friday. I went to bed late. I was really tired".

"That's not that bad, at least Lexa wouldn't have to sleep in the bed where you just have sex. Wait! That's why your eyes look so red?" He suspiciously asked.

"First, gross. I always change my sheets after doing...that. And I fell asleep with my contacts on"

"Clarke, you don't wear contacts"

"Keith, I am sorry but I gotta go. Kelsey is shooting fire from her eyes and she still want to do something with my hair. Stop it, Kels! Dar-" She finished the call. Kelsey was already doing things on her head.

If you ask Clarke about how she was she would tell you with a big smile that she was doing amazing. She would always reply in the same way, most of the times it was true.

If you ask her now. She wouldn't be that sure. Her weekend was eventful. She fed her gold fishes. She worked out. She reorganized her room. She went to a museum and to the library. After that she went to Keith's party. It wasn't big, but many of her coworkers were there. She didn't feel like partying. She left early.

She got home and got in bed at midnight. Her bed felt colder than usual. At 2 am, she realized that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

There is that moment in the night when you're involved in the silence that surrounds you and thoughts start clouding your mind.

Clarke hates that.

Thoughts and memories about her family, friends, work... And Lexa. That's when the idea of what was going to happen next week hit her. She was nervous and scared. What if this cause something to their friendship? She still didn't know why Lexa wanted to move in first place, but she did. She was starting to feel worst when she checked her phone and saw that the brunette girl hasn't replied to her texts. She wasn't paranoid, but that was worrying for her.

She succeeded at getting sleep after that and the next day, but those thoughts were still with her on Monday. The day everything will begin. And-

"Girls, are you ready?" Eugene asked, smiling at Clarke and Kelsey. "You look amazing"

"Aw, this thing? I slept on it, do you like it?" Kelsey replied.

"I can see that" Eugene cleared his throat when Kelsey started glaring at him. She is so intimidating. "I mean, you look amazing, Kels. And you too, Clarke"

"Ahh, yeah. She looks good too" She answered while she was checking her phone.

Clarke was wearing black tight pants, a white T-shirt and her hair was flowing freely too, the tips of her hair were dyed pink.

"Thanks! Yeah, I think I am ready" Clarke replied.

"No problem. I came here to take the bride to the altar. So, shall we?" They linked their arms.

"This is just for a video and many of you are taking this seriously" She said while laughing at that realization.

"Well, we wish all this were real" The boy whispered.

"What?" Clarke asked. If she didn't hear wrong, it's like he just said... Nah.

"I- um, look we got here. That was fast". He set Clarke on her mark and explain what was going to happen. He mockingly kissed her cheek and told her "I am so proud of you, kiddo. Look at you"

"Shut up!" Clarke said and laughed at his attitude. "Thanks again, a-hole".

"Anytime, dumb. Ready to see the bride?"

"Bring her to me!" She mockingly shouted trying her best authority voice.

Eugene placed himself next to Keith who was ready with the camera.

"I am so excited!" Keith said.

"Hey, are you sure you can handle the camera, you look like you are going to lose it at any moment"

"I. Can. Eugene. I am just so happy"

"Uhuh, sure. I am gonna text Ashly now, she is going to walk Lexa"

 **10 MINUTES TO START SHOOTING**

"Are you ready?" Ashly asked the girl next to her. She was looking too happy in Lexa's opinion.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand why we are doing the "walking the aisle" thing. This part won't be on the video"

"It's just for fun like playing the house, but with adults and you will have a camera on your face almost 24/7"

"Yeah, when you put it like that, it makes me feel a whole lot better" Lexa replied sarcastically.

Ashly got a message from Eugene. She can walk Lexa now.

"Okay, babe, I am going to take you to your soon to be wife. It's a shame that they aren't going to play anything by Taylor or Queen B. I have my iPod maybe I can-"

"No! Thanks, but it's fine, they will add music later, but the regular stuff, anything like Taylor or whatever"

"Rude. They would make this ceremony even better. Anyway, let's go, daughter!" Ashly said excitedly.

"K, mom" Lexa replied following the game.

"You are shaking. You two are so adorable" The girl said laughing.

"I am not adorable and shut up, please. I don't know why I am like this"

"Relax, it's just marriage" Ashly said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fuck you"

"You can't. You are getting married soon" Ashly replied to her.

"You know what? Let me tel-"

In that moment, Lexa froze. The time froze. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but it wasn't because she was afraid. She was afraid, but besides that, Clarke looked incredibly beautiful. The blonde girl seemed shocked too. Lexa hates dresses, but somehow she looked so comfortable and free, like it was made for her. She was, also, carrying a little bouquet of roses.

"Here you are. Stop drooling" Ashly's comment, Lexa snapped out of her trance and after flipping the bird to the girl, she was looking at Lexa.

They were looking at each other, neither of them say anything, until eventually one of them spoke.

"You look great" Lexa said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Her best friend replied.

"Wow, that means a lot coming from you" The other girl replied sarcastically.

They started laughing, but they stopped when everyone were talking their places.

Quinta was the marriage officiant. There were extras next to her. And some of them were whispering, other looking at their phones, some sniffling was heard, those sounded suspiciously like Keith, Ashly, Allison and Kelsey?!

Keith was channeling perfectly his Ilana Wexler while she was mouthing "Yes". And crying.

The staff was a mess, but they were excited for what was about to happen.

"Guys, okay! Are we ready?"

"Yup"

"Uhuh"

The brides said.

"Say action, we are ready!" Quinta said and the extras nodded.

"Camera?"

"..."

"Caaaameeeraaa?"

"..."

"KEITH, ARE YOU READY?!"

Eugene rarely shouts, but Keith was so distracted, that was the only option.

"I AM, GEEZ"

"Sorry, you were distracted. Can we start?"

The clapperboard was ready and the usual countdown started.

Lexa and Clarke never apart their eyes from the other. It was like they were meeting each other again.

The brunette was mesmerized by the blonde girl's eyes. The rare shade of blue was beautiful Lexa's look didn't go missing by Clarke, she looked happy, but scared and gorgeous and-

"Mark! Single AF: Married people get married for a week' 3, 2,1" Kelsey started.

"Action!" The director of the video, Eugene, exclaimed.

The intro wasn't going to be long. They were starting by the final of the well-known ceremony. The "kiss" part. Quinta began.

"You may now kiss the bride"

The girls looked at each other and Lexa started whispering: "Dude, for real?" Everyone started laughing, even if it wasn't a joke, she was really terrified.

"No, you won't kiss. Just do something besides that" Eugene replied.

"I got this" Clarke whispered to Lexa.

"Thank you" Lexa whispered.

"No problem" She replied giving a comforting smile to her friend.

"Mark.' Single AF: Married people [why did I offer to do this?] Get married for a week' 3, 2, 1. Take 2"

"You may now kiss the bride"

"Mmmm, maybe we s- No. Nope. We won't. Maybe we should just-" They did their special handshake.

"Don't fall in love with me" Clarke said before putting on her sunglasses and walking out the altar.

"I guess we are married" Lexa said looking at her now "wife" leaving her alone.

"Congratulations!" Quinta said unaffected by Clarke's behavior, but she seemed too happy.

"Thank you" The brunette replied.

"Cut!" Eugene said. "That was amazing and funny"

"You guys will be editing this, right?" He asked.

"Yup, my wifey here and I will handle it. Boo? Where are you? I need you by my side" Clarke replied.

"Shut up" Lexa replied and laughed at her "wife". "What happened?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing" Clarke told her while looking at Lexa's outfit.

"Oh, well, you too, Griffin" Lexa replied.

"Are you blushing, Woods?" Clarke asker her laughing at the girl's attitude.

"Nope"

"Uh yea-"

"She is definitely blushing" Keith interrupted throwing his arms on the girls' shoulders.

"We need to shoot the rest of the intr. Do you need time alone or...?"

"We are okay, K. We are going to the studio now" The blonde replied.

"Alright!" The boy headed out to the studio with them.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Mark: 'Single AF: Married people get married for a week' Scene 2. 3, 2, 1"

"Action!"

"Hi. I am Lexa. And I am single AF. This used to be Zach's place, but it seems like he is not the only one with a barely nonexistent love life around here"

"Hey" was heard far away from where they were shooting. Lexa continued. "I am okay, being single, actually I enjoy it. Especially, when I know I suck trying to talk to people and dates are the worst. So, yeah, being single is awesome"

Clarke started next.

"Hello, I am Clarke and for a week I'd be married with my best friend Lexa. We've known each other since college and this is going to be great. Being single is cool, but also it can be lonely. So, yeah, maybe one day I'd find a person to spend the rest of my life with, not now though".

"Luckily, this experience will show me how is to be attached to someone for the rest of my life, but it's just for a week which is so relieving and-" Lexa was interrupted by Clarke.

"Hey! I thought you were happy about this" Clarke pretended to be offended by Lexa's words.

"Man, I am". Lexa replied and turn to the camera. "See, what I would have to deal with for the next week?" Clarke hit her in the arm. "Ouch!" She whined.

"Take that back"

"It's going to be a long week" Lexa sighed.

"Cut!" Keith said this time, while Eugene was working on another projects.

After a few hours in the office, they went back to shoot a few scenes for the video. When they finished, they found Keith.

"This is gold, guys" Keith told them.

"Really?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Yes, look" They got close to him and watch the scenes. They were good but besides that they noticed something odd, like the way they were looking at each other, they ignored it though.

"Keith, these are awesome. Plus, we won't have to edit it much" Clarke said.

"Less work for us" Lexa said high fiving Clarke.

"Lazy" Keith said. "Anyway, we need to get going and set the equipment in your house"

"Riiight, my house. Mmmm, it's a little bit messy. Sorry" The blonde girl said.

"No shit. That's shocking"

"Ha-ha. I've been busy" Clarke said to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going" Lexa replied.

"Who is driving? Wait, you are my wife now. I gonna drive us, my love" The blonde girl mockingly said.

"You are ridiculous. And yes, you gonna I am physically and emotionally tired" The other girl dramatically added.

"Physically and emotionally tired?! Wait, are you pregnant, already?! We haven't talked about kids yet, how did you? Oh God, woman" Clarke tried to stay in serious mode but she started laughing.

"You are an idiot. We shot a lot today. Not only the 'wedding', there is the interview with Ned..." Lexa told her while she was laughing.

"I am the idiot that you love" Clarke replied to her.

"Yeah, you are" Lexa agreed with her.

"See? And yes, we did a lot today. The interview with Ned was..." Clarke added moving her hands like she was trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Something else for sure" Lexa said finally.

"Exactly" Clarke replied nodding.

Without noticed it they found the car in the parking lot.

"Honey, after you" Clarke opened the door to Lexa to get in the car.

"Thanks and stop it" Lexa replied.

"You are so cute, when you are rude to m- Ouch!" The brunette hit her friend's arm.

"Stop messing with me and let's go!"

"You hurt me" Clarke said, she looked like she was about to cry. She improved her acting skills after shooting so many videos.

"Did I? Oh my God. I am so sorry. Let me-" Lexa stopped talking when Clarke started laughing. "Fuck you"

"We are getting there, we are" Clarke added trying to stop laughing.

"I hate you" Lexa told her.

"I love you. Let's go!"

Clarke started driving. They fell in a comfortable silence, while Lexa started humming to the song that was playing on the radio. The blonde couldn't help it, but noticed how beautiful the other girl is, she seemed so relaxed. It was something odd to see her like that and it was nice. Maybe it might sound selfish, but she loves to be one of the few people who get to see Lexa like this.

They stopped in front on Clarke's house.

"See, they are here already!" Lexa said.

"Yeah, it seems like they are"

Keith and the team got there early and set the cameras, the lights and the mics. The girls got out of the car. Clarke opened the door for Lexa. After the signal they got into the house. Clarke got in first. She was helping Lexa with her luggage.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" The girl said struggling with the heavy suitcases.

"I am staying here for a week!" Lexa said while she was staying at the door.

"What are you waiting?" Clarke said looking at her friend who wasn't getting in the house.

"What? I thought you were carrying me inside the house"

"No! You are carrying me. I am smaller than you!" The blonde girl replied.

"You are so dramatic! You are not that small..."

"I am not carrying you"

"Fine. Take me to our dorm"

"It seems like 'somebody' is being possessive already"

"Ha-ha, drama queen"

 **AT CLARKE'S ROOM**

Lexa took her hand camera with her. As always, they let them shoot their own stuff.

"So, this is where I will stay for a week" Lexa started filming her surroundings until Clarke's face was on the camera lens.

"Are you going to do that all day?" Clarke said with a deadpan expression to her "wife".

"Yup and you did some changes around here. Seriously, Taylor Swift?" The brunette took the album from Clarke's drawer.

"Hey! Don't touch it with your filthy hands! Ashly took me to her concert and the girl is talented" Clarke took the album back and held it on her chest.

"When she is not weeping over a boy" Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"I am really regretting that I married you" Clarke added.

"There's no way back. Well, there is no way back until next Monday". Lexa said deep in thought.

"I'm counting the hours"

"Boo, I am going to keep shooting. I'll be back in a bit" Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and left.

"Yeah" Clarke added looking at the door while her friend headed out the room to keep shooting around the house to comment about what she finds odd in it.

It was going to be a long week for sure and their talk with Ned, the most married guy in all BuzzFeed, and probably the world, didn't make it any better.

 **AT BUZZFEED STUDIOS**

"Now, we are going to shoot a little interview with Ned. He is going to tell you guys about the whole marriage thing, okay? We set some 'rules' for this project" Eugene added excitedly.

"Rules?!" Lexa asked.

"We didn't sign up for this" Clarke added glaring at the guy.

"It won't be that bad" The boy dismissed their reactions and greeted Ned. "Man! What's up?"

"Hey Eugene! Not much, what's up with you? You look so handsome" Ned told him.

"Thank you. You look pretty" Eugene replied.

"This thing?" Ned said signaling at his outfit.

"Did you two finish flirting?" Lexa added in a serious tone.

They all laughed at the girl's remark. Ned is one of the nicest people that you could ever meet. He is a good friend and husband, from what Ariel (his wife) told them. They were really in love and their relationship is a good example of what marriage should be: fun, simple and unconditional love. They were glad that he agreed to help them with this project.

"Marriage is something tricky" Ned started.

"Hell yeah, it is" Clarke interrupted.

"I'm already exhausted" Lexa added.

Ned laughed and continued. "So, I was saying marriage can be tough, but also it can be fun and awesome"

"I assumed as many married couples our relationship is going to be completely sexless" Lexa said.

Clarke and Ned laughed at her.

"Would you say that's true?" Clarke added.

"Nope. Not at all. Sexual intimacy is a big part of any relationship" Ned said shaking his head.

"Mmm, maybe in different video" Lexa interrupted him.

Ned and Clarke laughed at her. "Okay. As I was saying" He continued. "You have to be comfortable around the person. Committing to another person for the rest of your life is a crazy, crazy..."

"You just said that and I started sweating" Lexa said taking a deep breath. "Because for me the hardest thing to conceptualize about marriage is like, your freedom is just gone"

"I am scared about that. I will divorce you if you start complaining about my stuff" Clarke said pointing at her "wife's" face

"Uhuh, your little fish and your obnoxious working out routine will stressed me out" Lexa said sarcastically.

"For real" Clarke added laughing.

"You will have to learn how to deal with that and accept the other person's habits" Ned continued.

"That would be easy" Lexa said.

"You just complain about- Ugh, forget it" Clarke added rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Another thing is hanging out with your couple friends" At that, Clarke and Lexa made disgusted faces. "So you're gonna go on a date night-"

"With you and Ariel?" Clarke interrupted him.

"Gonna go on a double date with me and Ariel"

Lexa was starting to dread the whole deal and this sort of "rules" about marriage.

"Come on, Lexa. It's great!" Ned said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't sound that bad. We are going to be good" The blonde girl said.

"It just starting" Lexa replied.

"Both of you are going to be great. You are already friends, you have that on your side" The girls smiled at each other after he told them that. What he was saying it is true. They are friends, best friends, and the experience could teach them more about each other.

"Cut! Thanks, Keith!" The director added.

"No problem. Now we are heading to Griffin's house. Let's go!" Keith said before carrying his big camera with him, waving at the people in room while he left.

"Thanks, Ned" Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.

"No problem and good luck. I can't wait to see it. See you on Thursday for our date!"

"Yeah..." Lexa replied to the guy.

After that, they left the building too and found Keith while they were leaving.

 **BACK AT CLARKE'S HOUSE**

"Are you done shooting?" Clarke asked her friend.

"Yes" Lexa replied while she left her camera aside. "Are you done with dinner? I am starving"

"The lasagna is ready. You help me to set the table and we will be ready to eat" Clarke replied to her friend.

"Cool. Thanks, pumpkin" Lexa said while she got up from the bed.

"No problem. Maybe this won't be that bad after all" Clarke put her arm over her best friend's shoulders.

"If you are going to cook for me for a week, then yay marriage!" Lexa said lifting her arms.

"You are delusional if you think I am going to cook for you" The blonde girl replied to her.

"A girl can dream"

They laughed and headed to the table.

After having dinner and watching a few hours of a random TV show on Netflix. They were ready to go to bed.

"I can't believe you keep that onesie" Lexa said to Clarke.

"Well, it's an awesome Batman onesie. It can live in the darkness of my closet"

"Darkness... Batman. You just-" Lexa questioned.

"I know what I did there! Plus, it's not my fault that you chose such a boring pajamas" Clarke teased Lexa.

"I like this pants and this shirt. They are comfy"

"They are boring and you can't argue with me about me about it. Tomorrow we are going to Target, I found the most amazing Wonder Woman onesie" Clarke looked excited while she mentioned that.

"What is your deal with DC?" Lexa asked her friend.

"They have these badass superheroes and don't let me start on Harley and Ivy" Clarke replied to her friend.

"Okay Sheldon Cooper, let's go to bed"

"Maybe we should shoot something here" The blonde girl added.

"I am not making porn with you" Lexa asked seriously, but deep down she was joking

"Not that!" Clarke replied pretending to be offended. "You are an idiot. I meant, maybe we can show a few stuff in the room and talk a little bit"

"Your face was priceless. Oh my God!" Lexa kept laughing until she saw Clarke's mad face and stopped. "Sorry, sorry, that would be nice. Let me bring my camera"

"Thank you" Clarke said.

Lexa turned on the camera.

"So-" Lexa started.

"Wait! Add a weird filter" Clarke interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah. That one is good" Lexa replied.

The filter was ridiculous. They look like they were in a 60's homemade video.

"So, we are about to go to bed with my cool pajamas while Lexa has... that" Lexa started again.

"Stop judging my pj's choices" Clarke said glaring at Lexa.

"Whatever. Why did you get that poster? It's like Adele is judging me"

"Adele's cover in The Rolling Stones magazine is amazingly artistic"

"Sure" Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"Said the girl who got '25' and spent the night crying and drinking Vodka" Clarke said while she was grinning at her friend.

"I can't believe you said that on camera. Goodnight guys-"

"She also likes One Direction and cried at every Pixar movie and- Fuck! Wai-" Clarke continued, but Lexa put her hand over her mouth.

"That's it, guys! Night!" Lexa turn off the camera.

"I hate you so much" Clarke said after a while.

"You told that you love me earlier!"

"Aww, baby! You married me" Clarke added while she tried to cuddle Lexa.

"Get away from me"

"You are so complicated"

"Let's sleep now. Night, Clarke! Get away from me or I will make a pillow wall between us"

"Night, wife! The cuddle monster will get you anyway. You will give up soon"

She didn't get a reply. Lexa was already sleeping. Clarke turned to see her friend. She might have been staring for too long, but who cares now?

After a few minutes, Lexa started snoring.

"Shit. I forgot she snores"

 _ **A/N: Yeah… this is it for today. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you think there is anything that I should add or you'd like to see, please let me know.**_

 _ **As always, thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting (?) and following this story.**_

 _ **Hope you all are having a nice weekend, if you survived Friday 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **and your exams (hope you all did good and you think you didn't, remember that you have another chance, this is not the end. Like if you haven't read the question to give an accurate answer in your exam *sobs* I'm alright)**_

 _ **I'll start babbling, so that's it for today guys!**_

 _ **clexa3316: Thank you so much! I am glad that you liked the last episode. Hope you did well at your exams and maybe you did so… the horror is over until the end of the semester, but until then enjoy and study!**_

 _ **KestralsBrittana**_ _ **: Thanks for telling me about her last name! And I'll try to answer to your messages, don't worry. Writing is a whooole different experience, I don't know where I get myself into, but it's nice so far. Maybe you could try it too, if you want to. I appreciate that you're reading and hope you liked the new chapter.**_

 _ **soulterror**_ _ **: Oh and the games, indeed, started, soulterror. Thank you for your opinion about the chapter and for reading the story in general. I hope you like this one too.**_

 _ **PS: In the chapter, I mentioned a moment from an episode of Broad City, which is a Comedy Central's TV show if you didn't know about it. I'd leave the link of the scene here if you want to check it out.**_

 _ **watch?v=3A1xyy1D0Yk**_

 _ **You all are great!**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"After that messy week, the girls decided to try something together. They gave in, what can I say? So, they, as Miley Cyrus did (this is real), got a Vegemite tattoo to remember where they came from and as a symbol of their everlasting love. The End"**_

 _ **That's how I wanted to continue this story, but I didn't think it was okay, considering that it took me almost two months to say: Hello again guys, I know many of you are glaring at me through your screens because it took me so long to update this story, I am sorry for making you wait for this fanfiction, like some of you wait for a new episode/season of your favorite TV shows.**_

 _ **Okay, that's not how I want this to go, so I am going to start again, since I've been joking since I start this and I know how annoying that might be.**_

 _ **Hey and welcome to another chapter of this story. THANK YOU for the feedback that it story has gotten so far. I apologize with all of you, because I couldn't update this as I said I would, but I'll try to keep up with this and finish it. I have many ideas for it and I hope you all like the new chapter and what it's coming.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The 1OO or its characters. This story is inspired in BuzzFeed's video: Single People Get Married for a Week, which I recommend to watch, because they seem to be faster uploading videos than me trying to do… whatever I have to do during the day and they are really good, in my opinion.**_

 _ **Enjoy your reading!**_

"Shake it off" was playing loudly in the house.

"Ugh, it started earlier than I thought" Lexa grunted and left the bed, not before taking her camera to find Clarke on the treadmill working out.

She turned on her camera and started shooting.

"Morning, Lexa!" Clarke greeted her way too excited in the other girl's opinion.

"Fuck you" The brunette girl replied faking annoyance.

"Well, I am glad you're having a good morning too. There is coffee in the kitchen. Treat yo' self" Clarke replied while she was finishing her working out routine.

"See kids? This is probably why people get married. Your wife does shit like waking you up in the morning being her obnoxious self, but she knows how to bride you. Points for you, Clarke" Lexa said to the camera while she was heading to the kitchen.

Lexa heard Clarke laughing in the little gym that she set in the room that used to be hers, before she moved out.

"Why are you- YOU ARE THE WORST?" The brunette girl screamed when she noticed that her ex-roommate didn't make coffee, but there was a bag of coffee in a mug. Literally.

Clarke's routine finished and she was heading to the kitchen to find her fuming "wife". She was wearing shorts, a tank top and a towel was around her neck.

"Honey, now that you're here, can you make some coffee, please? Oh! And some pancakes? I am starving" Clarke said in an innocent tone. She moved swiftly and kissed the brunette's cheek.

Lexa set the camera on the table. "Oh, do you want pancakes? Do you really want them?" Clarke nodded eagerly. "Well, do you have all the ingredients to make them?" Lexa asked looking in the drawers to get all that she needed.

That response was suspicious to the other girl. Lexa was being too calm after the coffee situation. No one can mess with her morning coffee.

"Yes, Paula Deen," Clarke went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, when she felt that something hit the back of her head. "OH MY GO-" She didn't have much time to answer when she saw what the other girl was doing.

"Well, HONEY, it seems that we can have pancakes this morning" Lexa said in a calm tone, before she started throwing the dry ingredients, milk and eggs at the other girl.

She wanted to get the mix right... on the girl's body, apparently.

"This is for messing with my coffee. Revenge is indeed sweet!" Lexa left the kitchen laughing at Clarke's appearance.

"I forgot about the camera. Yay! I got it all in video. Now, I can-" Lexa said before walking to the counter where she left her camera, Clarke who was on the floor covered in what it seems to be a weird sweet mix, was now standing in front of her.

"You now? I knew, since we talked about this in the office and we agreed to marry each other," She was getting closer to Lexa. "that this wasn't to be... a bad idea"

"Give a step back, I know what you are trying to do" Lexa tried to get away from Clarke, but she hit the wall.

"I just wanted to say 'Good morning' in a proper way since we are married and I woke you up or... uh, was it Taylor? Anyway," Their faces were really close, Lexa felt the other girl's breath on her face, Clarke looked at her eyes and hugged her while she was giving her many kisses on her face.

Lexa couldn't get away from Clarke. She might be taller, but her best friend is stronger than her. Damn, exercise and eating healthy.

"See? Now, we both had breakfast. You are a sweetheart. I am going to take a shower, we need to be in the studio in an hour" Clarke left the kitchen.

"Clarke Griffin! Get back in here! How dare you? Look at me, I am a mess" Lexa complained looking at her clothes. The kitchen was a mess, but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation at the end of her complaints.

She went to pick her camera, caressing it like a puppy. She loved that thing, way too much, her coworkers and friends might tell you. "And they told me that I didn't need a case for you". Lexa decided to see what she got from the last events. She was laughing out loud, it was too funny and now she understood how an egg yolk was decorating her friend's stove.

"Yup, this is not going to be in the video. Nope" She turned off the camera and went to "their room" to get her things to take a shower before heading to work.

"If you don't leave the bathroom in 10 minutes, I am not helping you to clean the kitchen, Clarke. I don't want to be late and now we have to go to Starbucks and get b-"

"You were saying?" Clarke came out of the bathroom with a triumphant smile on her face. "You need to chill, dude. And you are SO helping me with the kitchen."

"'You need to chill, dude'" Lexa repeated mimicking Clarke's voice. She enters the bathroom for a quick shower.

Clarke was in h- "their" bedroom looking for something to wear when she found Lexa's camera. It is supposed to be one of the most precious things to the brunette girl, but she wanted to know what they got so far. She wanted to see how the "ceremony" went. It was a whole mess, but in a good way, a funny mess. It was a different perspective from Lexa's shootings (Allison took her camera for a minute, well, she used a tripod. Lexa is the only one who can touch it, so she claims), you could even hear Keith sniffing! Clarke still didn't understand the big deal about their "marriage", but it was entertaining.

She was so focused on the video that she forgot about the other girl in the bathroom. Clarke heard some footsteps coming, she jumped as fast as she could and set the camera on the bed, while she stood, leaning on the shelves, trying to look casual (not casual at all) as ever.

"Sup?" She tried and failed to make a disinterested expression. The situation wasn't the best. Lexa was only wearing a towel while her long hair was tied up in a messy bun. Clarke is a human being and Lexa is a hot human being. She couldn't cope.

"You... came out of the bathroom 30 minutes ago and you haven't got dressed yet. I am starting to think that you're doing this on purpose so you can have me in a vulnerable state to do whatever you want to do to me". Lexa said calmly.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Clarke said almost freaking out.

"I- said that you came out of the bathroom long ago and you are still in a towel. I think you want to blame me if we get late to work. Are you alright?" Lexa asked Clarke ignoring the girl's exasperated tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I am having troubles with my hearing or something, sorry for bursting out. Mmmm, so you-bedroom, me-bathroom? Clarke questioned.

"Yup, I don't think you are ready to see ALL this" Lexa replied motioning at her body.

"Ha-ha. Look at you being all flirty. I like it" Clarke shot back, flirting back.

Lexa blushed. "Go change now, you ass. We are going to be late" She was smiling slightly at her friend's antics.

 **On the way to BuzzFeed Studios**

Lexa decided to shoot something in Clarke's car.

"SECOND DAY OF MARRIAGE!" They started shouting at the same time.

"We sound way too excited considering what happened so far" Lexa questioned her "wife".

"Yeah. Remember when Ned talked to us about that stuff about marriage? Well, there are a few things that he forgot to tell us" Clarke continued.

"Maybe, he did because we need to figure it out ourselves. Like, how it's going to be today? At work?" Lexa replied.

"I dunno, but I don't think it will be different, besides sharing meals and stuff like that?"

"If you are dragging me to that vegan place again. I am going to divorce you"

"Lexa, honey, you already said that and you're still with me"

"And I am regretting every minute"

"She is loving it"

They made a stop at Starbucks and got their breakfast, they were already late after all.

They got at work and went to different directions to start their day.

Things were going really smoothly for both of the girls, they did their respective things, shoot some stuff with the rest of the team, editing videos, helping with some other projects.

Until lunch time came.

"So, for someone who is intimidating to butterflies and who has the last word in matters related to game night, you owe me a round in Monopoly, by the way. You couldn't refuse to come with us to "The Veggie Grill" just because Clarke wanted to come. Wow, Lexa, I am quite disappointed of you" Kelsey said grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up" Lexa tiredly replied to her co- worker.

"I have to admit, though, it's kind of cute"

"Mmmm, thank you?"

"Yeah, because you two are great toget-"

"Kels, you know? We are only doing this for the video and sadly I couldn't get away from this moment, since I was trying to avoid a banter avoid my eating habits from my lovely wife, because 'Taco Bell 24/7 is not how an adult should eat and you might die soon'" The brunette interrupted her, finishing her reply imitating her best friend.

"Whatever, Woods"

"Hey guys, are we ready to go? Did I miss something?"

Clarke wasn't oblivious at the tension between Lexa and Kelsey. After lunch, they spent time at the restaurant talking about how they day went, it was fun. Before they headed back to the studio, she went to the bathroom, but when she came back, Clarke found the two girls staring at each other intensely, which it was weird (you only can see that look when they were playing anything). She wasn't jealous of the attention they were paying to the other; she was just noticing that odd moment.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything. We were just chatting" Kelsey calmly replied.

She didn't miss how Lexa's expression went to dead serious to happy puppy. Okay, that might be an exaggeration, but it was obvious that she was happy to see the girl again, which sounds ridiculous, since she only left for a few minutes.

That wasn't the first time that happens, though.

"Okay, so, let's go? I want frozen yogurt. Do you want frozen yogurt? My treat" Clarke said.

"Yes, please. You owe me for make me come to this place" Lexa was really trying to sound grumpy, she did the whole "crossing arms and pouting" thing. It is endearing, Clarke might tell you. Kelsey just rolls her eyes.

"You were moaning the whole time when you were eating that hummus, it was so freaking awkward. Cut the crap"

"Clarke, I feel offended by that accusation. Now get me that yogurt"

Clarke sighed at her Lexa's ways.

"Keep walking"

While they were having their little argument, Kelsey was questioning why she decided to join them, they were clearly in love with each other, and it was getting annoying.

Also, the sexual tension wasn't making wonders for her.

"If they don't do anything about this, I might need to- I don't want to say it- I might need to do somet-hing about it?"

She looked away from where Lexa's car was and saw how the girls in it were laughing.

"Screw this, they need to be together and I am going to gather the whole team to do something. I am not doing this alone. Beyoncé, help me"

 ** _So… yeah, that was it._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading, favoriting (I still not sure about that word), reviewing, following me for what I am not sure yet how this will go, besides a few ideas. I appreciate the support a lot, the suggestions and for telling me what it need to be fix to make this story better, like when I made typos… Yeah, I am not really proud about that, so I'll try to get better at that too._**

 ** _Hope you all like this chapter, as always, constructive criticism is accepted, so please, if there's something you would like to read or if you have a question or whatever, you know what to do._**

 ** _Question: Did you all survive to the finale of Orphan Black? Guess who spoil herself while checking YouTube? The author did. Yes, me. That will haunt me forever, but it was so freaking good._**

 ** _soulterror: Oh, soulterror, I am so glad that it seems that you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Important detail that I almost forgot (sorry), no, she doesn't know that, but you will see more about what and why happened that to them. About the "I love you" thing… ugh. Haha. Anyway, thank you for reading!_**

 ** _katharosxg: Hello and thank you for the review! Yeah, I've noticed those freaky typos after what you told me and I edit the chapter so you can't go nuts about them anymore (I hope so). I won't judge you for judging me, I appreciate that you let me know about them, because it's so helpful. Thank YOU for reading._**

 ** _Take care you all, you are great._**

 ** _x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Feelings all over the place. Screw them.**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **Hello again guys! I hope you like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE 1OO or its characters. All the mistakes are mine. Anna Kendrick is not my girlfriend yet, maybe this is not the moment to talk about it, but I just wanted to state some facts.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy your reading!**_

 **By the way, in this story Lexa and Clarke are 23. I did a little bit of research [If I am wrong I am sorry, but blame Wikipedia]. The article said that a regular age to finish college in Australia is 20 years old, so I decided to work with that.**

 ** _Senior Year. October, 2013._**

"So... this is it"

In the bathroom, Lexa looked at herself in the tiny mirror.

Not even booze can give her the courage that she needs to do what she is about to do.

It's been six months since she met Clarke Griffin. The funny, out- going and beautiful blonde girl who got her since the first time. It was (still is) great, even amazing, but definitely something uncommon for Lexa, that's why she felt a little uneasy, to say at least. You'll see, coming from a little but strict family, being only child and the only girl in her class who would rather talk about books and comics instead of makeup and boys ("I don't think they are bad", she would tell you, "it's not for me, especially the last thing", she might add). Understanding who she is wasn't easy for the brunette and it took time for her to come in terms with "WHO THE HELL LEXA WOODS IS?" (she is still trying to figure out that one). That's when Clarke comes in the picture.

* * *

 _ **Freshman year. February 2010.**_

Lexa wasn't sure about being attracted to girls.

It's not right, her mother told her.

It's dishonorable, her father told her.

Those opinions can shut your ideas about who you are, especially if you're struggling with discovering and learning about yourself.

She always found women attractive, but when she met Clarke all those suppressed ideas hit her like a piano falling from the sky. It was that unexpected. She didn't expect to feel like she couldn't breathe when she was around her (it was terrifying, not in such a bad way, though), she didn't expect to feel like the girl was the only thing her eyes could focus on, and the first time they laid their eyes on each other it was like-

"Sorry, I- I-" Lexa said lamely, she couldn't believe how nervous she was.

"'You, you'" Clarke replied with a crooked smile on her face.

"Yeah, 'me, me'" Lexa laughed "Hey, mmmm, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't see where I was going and it's weird because I was pretty sure I was walking and looking where I was going and then my books fell, I didn't see and then I bumped you and I am so sorry" The nervous brunette starts babbling.

"It's okay. I mean, you might have awful coordination skills or you really need to use that thing called backpack that is hanging on your shoulders..."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"I did it again right? Of course, I did" Clarke mutters more to herself than for the brunette.

"..."

They were looking at each other. It was like a staring battle. It was kind of uncomfortable for a first meeting, but Lexa's eyes have a beautiful shade of green. It's hard to look away from them. Also, the college student seemed a little hard to read. Clarke took that as a reason to get to know the girl… The girl! She was still standing in front of her. Clarke's forwardness seemed to fade away at the other girl's lack of reply.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I am just a sarcastic asshole who doesn't know when to shut u-" Her excuse was cut out by the brunette's laugh. It was cute, she could definitely get used to it.

"It's fine, dude. I got it, it was funny and you're right, but you know midterms" Lexa said after she regained some confidence, remains of laughter could be heard in her voice.

"Oh, good. I thought you were one of those people who get really offended by it. I understand when people do, but it feels nice to find someone who laughs at my shit, so thanks"

"No problem"

'She has a beautiful smile, she is funny, and I can get used to her sense of humor. I guess I get along with sarcastic assholes. That sounded so bad, but this girl" Lexa couldn't stop her thoughts about …

She should ask her name.

"Dammit! I am always bad at manners. Sorry. I am Clarke. Griffin. Clarke Griffin, but people call me Clarke. And you are?" The blonde girl finished her introduction joking.

Lexa felt a little more confident about this weird stranger. "Well, Clarke Griffin, who most likely goes by Clarke," The girl nodded. "I am Lexa Woods. It's nice meeting you"

"You too"

* * *

 ** _Back at the party._**

"Man, you are taking too long and my bladder is about to explode! Open the door!" A guy who sounded really drunk stopped her mini monologue knocking at the door with desperation.

"I am not done yet. I wasn't here that long." Lexa checked her watch. "30 minutes?! I've been here for 30 minutes?! Shit."

She left the bathroom as fast as she could, leaving the guy slurring cusses at her.

"Hey Octavia, have you seen Clarke?" She found one of her classmates and host of the party.

"What? No, she is not here. I kind of busy here, Woods. Go look for your girlfriend outside I saw her with some girl there" Octavia replied, rushing her friend out, since she was dancing and flirting with some guy at the party.

"She is NOT my girlfriend" Lexa rolled her eyes. 'Yet', she thought. "And girl? Who? What is she doing with her?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Wow, thank you" She said sarcastically. She was really thankful, though, she wanted to talk to Clarke so bad.

Lexa left the party and head out to look for her friend.

They were about to get into finals week, after it they will be graduating and moving to U.S, looking for some where they can develop what they are passionate about. Writing and producing for the media. It might sound ambitious, but they decided to try out Los Angeles.

It was a cold night for summer. Lexa congratulated herself for bringing a sweater with her. She was outside the building where the party was still going on, when she heard some girls laughing. She didn't know what to expect, but one of the voices sounded familiar.

On a bench in the garden were her best friend and some random girl, it seemed like they were really drunk and oblivious of what was happening around them, because they didn't notice that someone was looking at them from a tree.

Lexa saw them. They were kissing, no, they were making out. It looked like they were enjoying of each other's company. A lot.

They are wasted, maybe not sure about what was happening between them, Lexa thought for a minute, but that doesn't make it hurt less.

'I know it was a bad idea, what I was thinking? That she will be there for me when I finally decided to tell her how I feel about her?'

Lexa was berating herself. She didn't notice that she was crying.

She left the tree and turned to leave, but she stumbled and almost fell on the grass. She steadied herself, without noticing that the girls were passing by where she was placed.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' "Hey!" She didn't mean to sound so excited.

"Lexa? What are you doing here?"

They weren't as drunk as she thought.

"Uh, hi. Me? What I was-? Oh, yeah, I was here. Nice place to enjoy the breeze. It's cold, though. What are you doing here?" The brunette replied smoothly, ignoring the other girl's company.

"I was here with..." Clarke looked at the 'random girl' trying to remember her name.

"Heather" The random girl, Heather, sounded a little annoyed by that, but she didn't say more.

"Yeah, you, Heather, we were going to the dorms. Are you okay there?" The blonde asked her friend, while she was trying to ignore Heather's advances.

"Uh hu, I will be at the apartment in a few. So, I guess, you are not staying tonight?"

"Nope, she is going with me" Heather said while she was playing with Clarke's shirt.

"I will take Heather to her dorm. I am not sure if I will stay there, but I'll text you, okay?"

"It's fine" Lexa smiled sadly.

"Okay, see you later, Lex. Goodnight!" She waved to her best friend while she was dragged by 'random girl'. Lexa was still going to called her like that.

"Goodnight. I- I love you" She said the last thing, even though she know she wasn't going to be heard. It was pathetic. The brunette's eyes were pooling with tears again. She had to leave. Now.

"I guess, I'll have Emilia Clarke. Seriously?" She couldn't even say the British actress's name, without thinking about her best friend. "Damned, Game of Thrones. Damned, Emilia Clarke. Even if she is hot" She sounded like a child, for sure, but she didn't care, she was hurt.

"It's going to be a long night"

* * *

 _ **Present time.**_

"So, that's how third day of marriage went" Lexa said before heading to the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

"I am starting to think that you really want to get over with this. It's going to be just a week, I know, but why don't we enjoy this?"

"I enjoy it. Unless, you…"

"What?"

Lexa smiled a little at that. "You are starting to dread our 'marriage' or you want to make this official"

"Okay, stop talking"

"Seriously. I mean, we are spending a lot of time together, that's not new, but the fact we are doing that because of some kind of 'compromise'. Don't you feel it that way?"

"You have a point"

Clarke agreed with her Lexa. The last days felt different for her. 'Marriage' was starting to feel not like a huge commitment, but like something normal for her. She was starting to look forward to the moment of the day where she get to see the other girl, have meals together and talk about their day. They were closer, if feels like that for her.

"We should have our reality show. Don't you think? We could be like Kimye."

"Whaa arr you talkin' bout?" That's how Lexa's answer sounded like, since she was brushing her teeth.

"Think about it"

"I would rather not"

"Shhh, party pooper, just listen to me" Clarke kept talking excitedly. "Just imagine our own show. We are great together and a lot of shit can go down. Plus, your dramatic self will make the whole thing"

"My dramatic self?" Lexa said getting out of the bathroom. She seemed offended by the implication. "MY dramatic self?!"

"Yep, you are worse than Kim"

"I don't even know what that means, but shut up" She hit the blonde girl on the face with a pillow.

"That's rude" Clarke said trying to contain her laugh, but she failed at the end.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Date night at Ned's"

"I am so not looking forward to that. He will make me cook" Lexa sighed.

"There it is! And the drama started"

"You're awful"

"Nah, I am awesome. It won't be that bad. You will drive him crazy, though. Your cooking skills aren't..." Clarke was looking for a word to describe Lexa's cooking.

"How are they? Spill it, Griffin"

"You made a really good Mac and Cheese and your Grilled Cheese is out of this planet"

"Dork" The brunette smiled at the girl's attempts to make her feel good about her not-so-flattering cooking skills.

"I am serious. The date will go smoothly and if you behave, I can take you somewhere else later."

"Promise?" Lexa trying to engage the other girl in a pinky promise.

"Ugh, I forgot I fake married a child" She got a glare from her 'wife'. "Promise".

"I trust you, Clarke"

"Thank you"

"We won't be shooting anything else tonight, so we can sleep now"

"Are you proposing what I think you are proposing?" Clarke gave Lexa a flirtatious look.

"Oh God, just go to sleep"

"Your fault, not mine. You and your ways. You corrupted me" The blonde girl was starting to fall asleep.

"I didn't do anything. Plus, what would I do to you?"

"Stop it, Lexa. I'd like to do you" The blonde girl slurred the last words.

"What?" Lexa almost screamed her answer, but she noticed the other girl's heavy breathing. She was sleeping already.

"She didn't mean it like that. She didn't. Did she?"

She was almost freaking out, when she felt an arm over her waist.

"Sleep, Woods. Tomorrow will be huge, you need to sleep. Night, love you"

Lexa was surprised to say at least, she could swear Clarke was soundly asleep. She managed to relax in the embrace and try to get some sleep.

They can talk about what happened later.

As if.

 _ **Yep, I made a CLUELESS reference. I watched it for the first time and it's good.**_

 _ **This is it for now, guys.**_

 _ **Did you like it? If you don't, why you didn't like it? I would like to know so the writer won't make the same mistakes and make you all happy.**_

…

 _ **I am kidding, but really, any kind of criticism or suggestion will be welcome. So, please, send your reviews. I'd really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, favoriting (it's not a real word, but I will make it official), reviewing, following. An especial 'thank you' to:**_

 _ **soulterror**_ _ **: Hey! I am glad that you liked the last episode. We will see more about Kelsey's plans in upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **katharosxg**_ _ **: Hello! We will be able to see more about their "ordinary" relationship. Thank you for reading and for reviewing.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Good luck and take care.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **PS:**_ ** _I apologize for any mistakes. I am not a "Wildcat", my head is not in the game this week. Sorry, Bolton. I mean, readers._**


	6. AN

**Hello,**

 **So, I realized that I won't be able to update the story soon or as soon as I thought. I want to apologize to the person that were expecting that (even if I am not sure about it) and for the ones that thought this was a new chapter.**

 **"PSYCH!" This is... not.**

 **Okay, I am seriously sorry.**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'm willing to finish this fic and I hope you like what will come next.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, for the reviews (thank you for your requests and commentaries to this narration), favorites and follows.**

 **Hope you all have a good time, good luck and take care.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **-Romanoff Faded Away (now I see the satiric tone of my username towards this situation)**

 **PS: I am always adding stuff or fixing things that I think needed to be fix (most of the time, because of you guys, because you tell me what you think the fic needs, so thank you so much). So, if you'd like to, you can check the last chapter and see a few corrections. Thanks!**


End file.
